Haunting Memory
by WiseDraco
Summary: One Night. An Auction. Passion, Fire, Love and Hate. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!Many Kisses and wishes for your safety and a Happy Holiday!WiseDraco:D


So you know...naughty boy sex ahead! You don't like it don't read it!! Don't be ignorant about this warning. I will delete your flames. Many thanks to all those who give con crit and sweet reviews!

_**WiseDraco**_

_**:D**_

* * *

_**Haunting Memory**_

* * *

-_Monsieur Dragon-_

_We were exceedingly pleased to find that you would be attending our festivities, once again._

_We will see you on 31, Octobre 2007._

_The theme is La Masquerade,_

_Please dress accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_-Madem Julianna-_

* * *

_-Monsieur Phoenix-_

_We are pleased to inform you that your attendance is required._

_We will dress you properly upon your arrival._

_We will see you on 31, Octobre 2007,_

_At 6 o'clock sharp._

_Do not be late._

_Sincerely,_

_-Madem Julianna-_

* * *

"Gentlemen…" a soft French accent pulsed through the crowd of some one hundred plus males and settled around them like misted sex, "Welcome to Désir De Château!" A woman seemed to step out of nowhere and settled on the wide stage in what was the center of the great hall of Castle Desire. She was without a doubt, breathtakingly beautiful, almost painfully so. With high amber colored cheekbones, sapphire blue eyes and lips that looked as if they needed to be kissed. She moved with an ethereal grace to the front of the stage and smiled, sharp white canines flashing.

"I am Julianna, as you all know. And I would personally like to thank you for all coming here tonight." She clapped her hands, "First and foremost, The Rules; One, no women are allowed on this premises. Aside myself, there are no exceptions. None. If there are any women who have come here by accident, leave now. If I, or one of my men find you, we will escort you off the premises. Be warned.

"Two, any men who have come here to make fun, will be delt with accordingly. Be warned.

"Three, No true names. Each and every one of you has been given a name, use it.

"Four, you may not remove your mask.

"Five, Do not dare harm these men who have put themselves up for auction. If you do I assure you, there will be hell to pay. Be warned.

"And Six, the things that go on here are never to be repeated anywhere else. This is a night of release, of passion. Use it wisely." Julianna waved her hand and a thick white carpet appeared behind her. "On with the show." Five barely clothed men walked out, each seemed to be more beautiful then the last. "You may notice that there are only five of these gorgeous males out here tonight. That is all there is." A collective argument seemed to travel through the crowd; Julianna raised her hand, "Silence!" Quite hushed over the crowd. "We do this every year, normally we only have a small crowd of thirty but because some of you who are here do not seem to fully know the tradition of this night, I will explain." Again Julianna waved her hand and chairs appeared behind the gorgeous men. They sat.

"There are only five men, always. That will never change. Each bid, for each man, will start at 10,000€. This is an auction, but it is one for gentlemen, if you lose and lose poorly, yes you guessed it, you will be _escorté_ out. These men have volunteered. They know what to expect, they are not, let me stress that, _not _your slaves. They are your equals; this is not about power. This is about _dominance et soumission_. All of your money proceeds will go to a charitable cause. Now you know what to expect. If you do not agree to these terms, leave." No one moved.

Julianna smiled, "Then let us begin!" She smiled and caught the eye of her most infamous client, Dragon. He looked stunning, as usual. A black cape adorned his silvery-green pressed button-down shirt, and midnight slacks. Italian hand crafted shoes, white gloves and a half-face black mask, that made his silver eyes seem to almost burn, completed the outfit. Julianna nodded in recognition and continued on …

By the time Julianna had finished with the fourth man, _Désir De Château_ had already made 1,500,000€. The last man was most interesting; when he had gone to Julianna to say what he wanted to do she had laughed and asked if this was a joke. He kindly informed her that it was not and explained that all his life he was to be the strong one and for once, even if only for a night, he was to be taken care of. Dressed in nothing but a single thick piece of emerald green silk that wrapped around his sun-kissed hips, and the mask that hid most all his face, Phoenix sauntered out to stand next to Julianna.

"Starting at 10,000€," Julianna said,

"15,000€." A voice said from the back, Julianna yawned. Where had Dragon been? Normally he had already claimed his prize. He had only made an attempt once, at the second men, Leisure, at 150,000€. And Julianna had suspected he had only done that to simply prove he had money.

"16,000€." Another one spoke,

"Well," she turned to Phoenix "it doesn't see as though any one really wants you." the man on stage lightly brushed his hand over his face and the mask seem to shrink to only cover his eyes and nose. Those full lips seemed to pout and Julianna smelled the sexual tension kick up about five notches. Perhaps it _was_ about power.

"20,000€."

"25,000€."

"30,000€."

The three men went on until 100,000€, when a voice Julianna had been waiting to hear spoke up,

"200,000€." Dragon said, smirking. The crowd seemed to take a breath; Phoenix stretched, his silk ribbon slipping lower to reveal and line of dark hair.

"200,500€." The second man from the previous bidding shouted.

Then the first, "300,500€."

And the third, "500,000€."

Julianna glanced around, "Going once, going twice,"

"2,000,000€." Dragon said, she looked at him, surprised. "Sold." Dragon sat back and smirked wider, "Monsieur Dragon, I do believe you have just caught yourself a Phoenix."

* * *

_Dragon had wanted this man for years, since school. And now, he had him_.

* * *

Once in his room, Dragon settled down and removed his cloak, shoes and mask, replacing his old one with a silver one. He held a shot of good Firewhiskey and swallowed it down. When he had seen that mouth, he knew who Phoenix was. Dragon had spent too many years watching those luscious lips form curse words at him and tell him he what a snide little bastard he was, to not know. Dragon had changed though, he still smirked and talked down to certain people but gone was the bratty little blond haired terror who sneered at everyone and everything, and here stood a twenty-seven year old-man ready to give his school yard nemesis the ride of his life. The door banged open and in strode the object of Dragon's thoughts.

"Just what in the hell do you think your doing Ma-" Dragon put his hand over the other mans mouth, cutting off his rant.

"No real names." Dragon said. Nothing else. No 'you stupid twat' or 'weren't you listening?'. Nothing.

Phoenix was plenty confused, and the fact that Dragon had not insulted him in some way shut him up more then the actual rule had. Phoenix shook off the blond man's hand and glared at him emerald eyes spitting fire. Dragon simply moved away and sat down on the bed. "I repeat, what the _hell_ do you think your doing _Dragon_?"

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Having a glass of Firewhiskey and waiting for you."

Phoenix shook his finger at the silver-eyed man, "Don't you give me that having a glass of Firewhiskey waiting for you-" he stopped, from the looks of it, that seemed to be exactly what Dragon was doing. Dragon just raised his other eyebrow. Dragon sat forward and quickly wrapped his mouth around that now still finger. Phoenix shuddered at the sensation, realized said shudder, and snatched his hand back.

"Just what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Phoenix shrieked, Dragon smirked, "Do not answer that." The green-eyed man started tugging at his raven locks nervously, "This cannot happen! Do you understand me? This is not happening!" Dragon started to worry about the brunet, why was he so worked up? Besides the obvious.

"I have a wife!" Phoenix resorted back to shrieking. He shouldn't have done this! But when he had signed up he had assumed that he would be with some nameless faceless man not…Him! Dragon got it and felt his heart pinch but brushed it away.

"Ah, and she hasn't the slightest that you here."

Phoenix stopped dead, and stared at the blonde, "No! And you cannot tell her!"

Dragon laughed at that and stood up in one fluid movement, pressing his body flush against the other man's, and breathed into his ear, "And what would I tell her, hmmm Phoenix? That I _sucked_ your finger?" How this man managed to make that word sound like _fucked _Phoenix was not sure, "That I pressed up against you perhaps?" Dragon rolled his hips a little causing a slight groan to spill from the younger man's mouth. The blond felt an erection press against his own and he smiled, tracing his tongue around the shell of the brunet's ear.

"That I _tasted_ you? And let me be quite clear Phoenix, you do taste just heavenly." And he did, like chocolate biscuits, cinnamon, and Christmas morning. The brunet moaned and pressed closer, a thrill shot through Dragon and he bent his head further, nibbling gently at the sensitive neck. "Merlin, but you are a god." Dragon panted, and that seemed to snap Phoenix out of it, he braced his hands on the silver-eyed man and pushed, hard. Dragon landed back on the chair with an 'oof' and looked up at Phoenix who seemed to be having trouble breathing as well.

"Can't happen…" Phoenix said, the blond shook his head and got off the bed once more, Phoenix drew back, almost into himself and Dragon felt his gut twist.

"I don't know why you did this then." Dragon snapped, then sighed. That was a lie though, he knew why. "Sorry. Look, you can leave, I won't stop you. But remember that you came here for release. If you want that, I'm here." Dragon walked back over to the chair and picked up his glass, put it up to his mouth and took another swallow; and then something flipped him around, grabbed the glass and tossed it into the fire, it exploded and Dragon looked into burning emerald eyes.

"You mean that?" Phoenix husked out, Dragon just nodded, "Good." And he slammed his mouth to the blond's thrusting his tongue into that wet cavern. Dragon moaned and wrapped his arms around Phoenix, pulling the smaller man too him. Their masks kept getting in the way and Dragon growled in frustration and tore his lips from Phoenix's, Dragon grabbed his own mask and pulled it off, throwing it across the room and did the same to the brunet's. They looked at each other for a moment and resumed the heated kiss. Draco bit Harry's lip and elicited a moan from the smaller man, casing Draco to twitch in his pants.

The blond broke the kiss and looked down, his eyes seem to glow with something like a primitive heat and he tore the silk ribbon away. Draco dropped to his knees and clutched Harry's arse, pulling the sun-kissed man to him,

"Goddess but I have wanted to do this for years…" Draco murmured and pressed his face to Harry's crotch, inhaling deeply. He smelled so damn good. Harry's erection swelled and pressed more firmly against the paler man's cheek, Draco groaned and faced that piece of flesh. It was beautiful, not perfect, but beautiful. Thicker then his own but not as long, and while Draco's seemed to be carved from marble, Harry was made from sunlight, long, thick, and slightly curved. Draco groaned again and kissed the tip of the of purple head, swiping his tongue against it.

"Oh, fuck…" Harry keened, as his hips jumped. Draco continued to lavish Harry's crown and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the smaller mans arse.

"Have you ever done this before, with a man I mean?" Draco whispered and looked up, his mouth still nipping gently at that sweet flesh. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Are you sure you want to go further? Because if I continue, I'm not sure if I will be able to stop." Harry seemed to think about it and he nodded his head slowly and Draco wasted no time, and took Harry at his word, plunging his mouth around Harry in one quick thrust. Harry gave a shout and nearly collapsed.

"Oh Merlin," The brunet moaned, and Draco hummed in pleasure and Harry started to whimper. Draco slid up and down, running his tongue along the underside of Harry and he reached up, foundling the brunet gently. Harry continued to babble, small needy noises spilling from his mouth.

"Draco…_please_." That did him in, Draco braced his hands around Harry's ribs and began to take Harry fully, putting everything he had ever learned into this one act. It didn't take long and when Draco gently pulled Harry's sun-kissed globes and traced a finger around Harry's entrance, Harry came screaming. Draco drank in Harry's essence and let the brunet fall against him,

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, as he laid Harry on the floor and braced his hands on either side Harry, looking down at him. Harry swallowed, and nodded.

"Yes." He managed to rasp out and looked into Draco's eyes, Draco smiled warmly at him.

"Your beautiful." Draco whispered, and Harry's eyes widened, no one had ever called him that before. No one had ever, what had to be described as worshipped, him like that before. Ginny sucked him off every now and again but she hated it, Draco seemed to enjoy it, even want it.

"Harry?" Draco asked, confusion in his eyes, "You okay?"

"Yes, thinking about Ginny." Draco's face seemed to fall slightly but was quickly composed, Harry meant to say that he didn't mean what that sounded like, but his mouth was soon occupied with a probing tongue and a wet warm pair of lips. Draco pressed his mouth roughly against the other man's, placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and shifted his lower body to hover directly over Harry's. Draco was still dressed and began to lightly brush himself onto Harry, the dark haired man gasped heavily and gripped onto Draco's shoulders.

Draco smiled, "You like that Harry?" he purred, dipping his hips lower and rubbing himself onto Harry. The brunet was still sensitive from the previous act and he felt that if he didn't get Draco undressed soon he would die.

"Draco…" he whined,

"Yes love?"

Harry felt his stomach bottom out at the pet name, "Please…no clothes…" Draco snapped his hip's forward and ground them more roughly into Harry's erection. "Please!" Harry shouted, so close to completion, he could feel himself trembling. Draco moved away abruptly and Harry's eyes snapped back open, he hadn't realized he had closed them, and looked over at the blond. Draco sat back on his heels and breathed heavily,

"Undress me Harry." The emerald-eyed Wizard swallowed hard and Draco began to crawl toward him; he stopped settling back over Harry like he had been before. "Undress me." Harry snatched handfuls of Draco's shirt, tearing it open. An explosion of scent filled Harry's senses and made his mouth water, expensive cologne, woodsy and thick and something that was purely Draco.

"Not enough…" Harry mumbled, distracted. He moved his hands down to Draco's pants and opened them, Harry shoved his hands into that warm damp enclosed space and they both moaned. Draco was _so_ hot, when you looked at him, his skin was so perfect and flawless he seemed to be made of carved ivory, so unrealistic that if you touched him he would be cool, but now, he was so bloody hot.

Harry took his hand back and rolled them both so now he was resting in between the blonde's thighs, Harry moved back taking Draco's pants and trousers with him. The brunet moved and Sat on Draco's thighs, he recaptured the blond's erection in his hands and started to explore.

This was a different feeling completely; it was such a contradiction in itself, so hard yet wrapped in what felt like hot satin. He tugged gently and Draco gave a shout, Harry's head snapped up, he seemed to forget that there was someone attached to what he held in his hand. The green eyed man pulled again and watched as Draco threw back his head and gave a low moan of '_Ohhh Fuck…_' Harry felt himself twitch, One of them was mumbling, Harry looked up and noticed it was Draco. Soft pleas spilled from his swollen lips,

"Draco…" Harry whispered, Draco didn't seem to hear him. "Draco…look at me." The blond's eyes rolled down and stared into his eyes, pupils dilated so far Harry could only see a shining ring of silver. "Don't stop watching me. Got that?" Draco swallowed hard and nodded, Harry dipped his head to Draco's crown and licked it tentatively. Draco surpressed the urge to fall backwards and just _feel_.

Harry continued his ministrations of gentle kisses and light licks, when Harry finally pulled Draco into his mouth fully Draco gave a sob of gratitude and fell back. Harry was not as skilled as Draco himself was but was creative enough to get past that and make Draco come shouting Harry's name to the heavens not a minute after the brunet began to suck. Harry crawled up Draco and brushed the feathery blond hair out of his eyes.

"Draco?" The blond's eyes opened and he looked up at Harry,

"I'm alright." He stated before Harry could ask. The brunet smiled and leaned down, kissing Draco softly on the lips. Almost lovingly. Draco just looked at him; eyes full of wonder and deepened the kiss. It was slower then their first, but no less sensual. Draco rolled over onto Harry gently and gripped his face between his hands and mapped out Harry's mouth, tasting it like the finest of wines.

Draco had fallen in love with Harry their last year at Hogwarts and now he had him. In his arms. After five years of wanting the brunet so badly he felt like he could die. He finally had him. The silver-eyed man was certain that after this night he would never see Harry again but that was okay, Draco would make sure and leave Harry with good memories. Loving memories.

"I'm going to make love to you now Harry." Draco whispered against the brunets' lips. "It may hurt a little, but I promise you, I'll do my best so it doesn't. Okay?" Harry just nodded and continued to kiss Draco.

Draco pulled back and whispered a spell coating his own fingers in heated lubrication. The blond began to gently massage Harry's bum and kissed down his neck sucking lightly at the Adams apple. Harry moaned and relaxed under Draco, the blond bit lightly at Harry's neck and slid a finger inside smoothly. Harry tighten immediately and Draco moved to Harry's ear whispering soft words of comfort.

"It's alright love. Relax, just relax." After a short amount of time Draco was gently thrusting two fingers into Harry, who was moaning and thrashing his head around.

"Draco…" Harry whined, the blond felt himself press more firmly into the curve of Harry's hip.

"Yes love?"

Harry thrust back and gripped at Draco's shoulders, "Please…inside me…be inside me. Now Draco please…I want to come with you inside me." Draco's breath caught and he pulled out gently.

"This is going to sting love-"

"Dammit I don't care!" Harry growled and grabbed Draco's jaw. "Push yourself inside me and make love to me now!" Draco stared for a moment, then grabbed Harry's hips, put his long tan legs on his shoulders and pushed inside gently. Harry gasped at the slight burning sensation and Draco stopped, "Don't…" Harry whispered, Draco began to move out. "No! Dammit Draco fuck me!" Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's hips, impaling himself on Draco. It hurt. There was now doubt about that, but once the pain subsided and shivered at the delicious feeling of Draco inside of him. Draco's face was twisted into concentration, so as not to move. Harry was so tight and so hot,

"Draco?" Harry breathed,

"Yes?" Draco clipped out; the brunet leaned forward and gasped at the slight angle change. He licked up the blond's neck, tasting sweat and Draco.

"You can move now." Draco opened his eyes and kissed Harry gently on the lips, they both smiled and Draco began to lightly move inside of Harry. The brunet groaned at the friction of Draco brushing against Harry's prostate, "Harder." Draco obliged but only to a point, he began to take great pleasure in being bossed around by Harry. Harry whimpered and shifted his hips to thrust against Draco. "Damn you." He groaned out, and continued to move. Draco stopped moving all together and Harry flashed a glare at the blond.

"If you don't damn well move I swear I will-" Draco cut him off by driving into Harry quickly. The brunet fell back and moaned appreciatively. Draco slowed down, "Please Draco! Stop teasing me!" The Savior nearly cried. Draco smiled and slammed into Harry. "Merlin Yes!" The brunet keened and Draco's control began to slip away like sand falling in an hourglass. Draco took a hold of Harry in his hand and pumped gently, when he felt Harry wrap his hand around Draco's and pull more roughly at his own sex, Draco lost it. He pulled Harry up into a kiss and drove into him incessantly.

Harry came shooting hot pearly jets onto his and Draco's chest, not to long after Draco did the same and whispered 'I love you', hot in Harry's ear. Harry wasn't sure if he heard him right, but it didn't matter because suddenly he was so tired he felt his eyes slip close and touched down into darkness.

Draco sat back and pulled out of Harry, he sighed and lifted Harry on shaky legs setting him on the bed. The blond pulled his clothes back on and kissed Harry one last time.

"I love you Harry. Happy Halloween." And with that he swept out of the room leaving Harry with only his memories to haunt him.

_Fin_


End file.
